


The Blueberry Sceptre

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are both trying to work out the secrets of Loki's scepter, but there are more secrets to be revealed hidden within the scientists, not just their subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blueberry Sceptre

Bruce knew that the sceptre should be in the hands of Agent May and the remaining SHIELD team, but he couldn't deny he admired its beauty and its puzzle just as much as Tony did. That brilliant mind which was surrounded by immoral thoughts and the free-will of a millionaire. He sighed and continued guiding Jarvis to make the correct decryptions and calculations to figure out what was inside the sceptre. Jarvis found an irregularity in the calculations. "Dr Banner, I seem to have found a problem with the sceptre. It seems to be withholding information from me, as if it's alive."

Bruce tutted and looked at previous results on his clipboard. Many attempts had been made to penetrate the sceptre but all were denied. Not failed, but purposefully denied. "Don't speak rubbish Jarvis, just simply recalculate the issue and work around it." Tony strutted over to his main computer screen and swiped a few holographic switches and typed a lot of complicated code. "Tony I think we should stop this now. We aren't getting anywhere." Tony turned around on his heels and faced Bruce, looking him up and down. "I'm not sure I like it when you're assertive with me Dr Banner." His voice was monotone, but Bruce could tell he was teasing by the look in his eyes. 

"Tony. Let this project go." Bruce raised his voice, trying his best to sound like he actually meant it. To be honest, he was just bored of gong round in circles and he was quite scared of what they would find inside, providing they ever got in. Tony stepped closer to Bruce and looked from his eyes to his mouth. "Tony, just admit this project is a failure. We can work on Ultron again maybe?" Tony sighed and stepped away; the moment was lost. "Whatever you say Dr Banner," he said, tensing up with frustration. Bruce placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony I'm sorry I'm just nervous about what could be in this thing. I think its best left alone."

Tony Stark shot round. "You think that's why I'm like this? Like you but not green? You basically just rejected me Bruce. Big ouch. I'll easily scrap this project just like I did with the Ultron project, but I don't want to scrap you." Dr Banner let out a shocked gasp and held onto Tony's shoulder with a tighter grip. Suddenly, as if forgetting himself, he lunged forwards and kissed Tony passionately on the lips. Tony kissed him back and they stood there with just each other until Jarvis interrupted them. "Um, excuse me sirs, but I've got into the sceptre's main body. I think it's alive in a sense." Tony pulled away and Bruce blushed. Grinning from ear to ear, they each got on with exploring the sceptre further. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
